


Bullying Leaves a Mark

by DescendantQueen



Series: Bullying Leaves a Mark [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Abacus Cinch is a Good Person, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Characters Playing Pokemon, Complete, During Friendship Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pokemon References, Pre-Relationship, She cares about her students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Principal Cinch checks up on Twilight during her time before she asks Twilight about joining the Friendship GamesOr the au where Principal Cinch is not a manipulative person she is in the real movie.
Series: Bullying Leaves a Mark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669222
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Bullying Leaves a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This will have bullying. If bullying is a hard topic for you to read, please don't read it. Bullying is a hard thing for anyone to endure during school or anywhere any.

Twilight was sitting in Principal Abacus Cinch's office but since she was not in trouble, she was playing Pokemon on her game system. As she fought against wild Pokemon, she was waiting for Cinch to come back into her office after she was finished calming down. _I hope she doesn't do anything about the bullying. It will just get worse._ Twilight thought as she prayed for Principal Cinch to not intervene with the students that were bullying her. _It won't stop even if she wants to do anything. Everything I say will only get twisted._ She thought as she curled up in the same after she saved her game and turned off the system. Placing the system in her book bag, she wished Spike was with her but Principal Cinch was highly allergic to dogs. She wasn't going to make Cinch suffer through her allergy just because she wanted her dog in her lap. 

As Principal Cinch still hadn't showed up, Twilight started to become nervous. _I hope nothing is going on._ She thought to herself as she didn't want anyone to get in trouble because of her. However, her thinking process was soon interrupted when Principal Cinch came back into her office with Dean Cadance and Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. When she sees the two adults, Twilight looks up at Principal Cinch. "Am I in trouble?" She asked and Principal Cinch was shocked by Twilight's words. 

"NO! I mean, no. Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong." Principal Cinch tells Twilight and Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was shocked that Twilight's first question would be to ask if she was in trouble. Twilight had never even gotten in trouble at school before and they were sure that she wasn't going to start now. "I've brought them here so we can talk about your bullying problem." Twilight opened her mouth but she knew that Principal Cinch was right and she closed it, sighing. 

Dean Cadance placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Why haven't you told us about this? Bullying is NOT tolerated at Crystal Prep." Her words made everyone in the room except for Twilight flinch as they knew how serious she took bullying. "Who did it?" She asked and Twilight clammed up right then and there. _I can't just tell her! They'll know!_ Twilight panicked as she thought about telling them who bullied her. 

"Twily, you won't get in trouble if you tell us who has been hurting you. I won't let them even talk back at you." Shining Armor tells Twilight, who smiled at the two adult's words. Seeing Twilight's smile, Principal Cinch decided to add in her two cents. 

"And, if it makes you feel better, I can give them a stern talking to." Principal Cinch's lectures are pure torture but Twilight only had to sit through her lessons and never her punishment lectures. That made Twilight feel good about herself as she kept herself on Principal Cinch's good side. "But, I think I can guess the four people. May I?" Twilight flinched when the principal asked her for permission to name all four of the people. She nodded, not wanting to be on the topic any longer. Sensing Twilight's discomfort with staying on the topic any longer than necessary, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor looked back at Principal Cinch and she smiled grimly. "Sour Sweet." With the first name being correct, Twilight flinched. "Sunny Flare." Twilight started to look down at the floor. "Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. Is that all of them, Twilight?" Principal Cinch asked as she was very concerned when Twilight burst into tears at her getting them all right. _She got them all right!_ She thought. 

She felt arms wrap around her and she looked up, her eyes glassy. "Don't worry, Twilight. We'll get them straightened out." Shining Armor promised Twilight. 

"I need to talk to Twilight privately about something, if you two don't mind?" Principal Cinch asked Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. 

"We don't mind." The Dean answered for both herself and Shining Armor. "We'll see you later, Twilight." She added to Twilight before closing the door. 

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I should have noticed it sooner." She tells Twilight and the girl was surprised to see Principal Cinch apologize to her. 

"Please don't apologize. It's my fault. I should have come to you about this sooner." Twilight tells Principal Cinch. 

"Is that the reason why you're scared to talk to your peers?" Principal Cinch asked Twilight, who shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to really answer the question but Cinch knew from that grimace on her face that her answer was an unsaid _Yes_. "Would you like to have a new start?" She asked Twilight, who was shocked at the question. _I like it here but will it really be different at another school?_ She thought to herself. 

"Would it be really different at another school?" Twilight asked as she wondered if she could ever fit in at another school. She couldn't fit in at Crystal Prep and her own brother graduated from the school. 

"You know you don't have to complete the rest of your schooling here?" Principal Cinch asked Twilight. "I know you're not happy here. Your time is being made hard and not enjoyable because of the bullying. No student should go through that." The woman tells Twilight. Twilight listened to the woman's words but the words from her bullies made her want to reconsider leaving in the first place. 

"You're just good for being smart. I bet you can't even get married in your future!" Indigo Zap sneered at her. 

"You're just a doormat. You should consider not speaking at all." Sugarcoat spoke, merely staring down at Twilight. 

"Dude! You should hear this!" Lemon Zest spoke, making Twilight remember that Lemon Zest never said anything wrong at all. She was just very highly energetic and she loves her rock music being loud.

"Wait! Lemon Zest is innocent. She never did anything to me to hurt me." Twilight tells Principal Cinch. 

"While that is commendable for her to not bully you, she knows about the others. That is bad in itself as she didn't report them, which makes her as bad as them." Principal Cinch tells Twilight. "But, don't worry, she will get a lighter punishment." She added when she noticed that Twilight was about to give herself a heart attack out of worry. "Please relax. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't relax." Cinch begged the teenager to calm down. 

When Twilight heard Principal Cinch completed, she calmed down and she relaxed in the chair. "Thank you, Principal Cinch." She responded after a while of being nervous and sick to her stomach, which Twilight concluded to her nervousness. 

"I will do anything to stop bullying in my school." She answered Twilight.


End file.
